Present television set top boxes, (e.g., cable television receivers, satellite television receivers, etc.) and the like are not equipped to handle the wide array of potential video information sources (e.g., computer network-based video sources).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.